Everybody Wants Him
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: After a night gone awry with Jackson, Danny storms out into the night, unaware of what's really out there. As a monster lurks in darkness, who is it that finally saves Danny? And who is it that truly needs saving?


**Everybody Wants Him**

Teen Wolf  
Danny/Derek and Danny/Other-males

Summary: After a night gone awry with Jackson, Danny storms out into the night, unaware of what's really out there. As a monster lurks in darkness, who is it that finally saves Danny? And who is it that truly needs saving?

Notes: Well, this has been stuck in my head. I might have gone a little overboard on the "everybody wants him" but it doesn't even really turn out that way. Whoops. Spoilers. Haha anyways read on my readers!

Oh! This takes place mid-season two as I haven't finished the season yet.

Other: Minor violence, Jackson-bashing?, Danny-centric

* * *

Danny stood abruptly. He wasn't supposed to be here. Not in bed, not with Jackson. He had been saying things all night and when they laid down, he asked if he could lay with Danny, then proceeded to do so without him answering. But it seemed like whenever Danny _tried_ to say no, Jackson knew, and wouldn't let him say anything. It was both infuriating and disturbing.

But it wasn't until Jackson took it too far — wrapping an arm around Danny's waist, kissing his neck — that Danny flipped. "Jackson! Stop it! You're straight! I won't be a substitute for Lydia!" he shouted. He looked upset, but he should have known better. Danny sighed. "Listen, I'm going to go out for a walk, stay here." He tried to say something, but Danny shut the door to his room and continued out of the house, slipping on a jacket.

* * *

Oddly, he forgot to put a shirt back on, so he was out in the night with only a thin jacket on over his pajama pants. When Danny came to the diner, the closest building to his house, he slipped inside and found a booth, making sure his jacket was zipped up tight. "What can I get you, hun?" a woman asked him. She was a little short, had long light brown hair and a name tag that simply read, 'Sally'.

"Umm, just water. And maybe a slice of chocolate pie. Make that two." Danny answered her. She smiled, taking the menu he hadn't even used and returning to the kitchen area.

Behind Danny, a voice called, "Danny? Is that you?" It was Scott. Danny could tell, though he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Uh, yeah, hey Scott. What are you doing here?" Danny asked as the other male sat across from him.

Scott was dressed in his usual attire: generic blue t-shirt and blue jeans. It almost made Danny blush, remembering he sat there in only a jacket and pajama pants. He was just glad Jackson didn't follow him.

"I was just waiting until my mom's shift was over. She had to work late tonight." Scott replied, shaking Danny of his musings. Scott smiled at Danny softly. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you since school let out." Scott said, making small talk.

Danny, nodded, unsure what to say. "I-I'm fine. Just working when I can and practicing for next season. You?"

Scott smiled. "Same, I guess. Trying to stay out of trouble, too. What about Jackson?" Scott asked, but seeing Danny wince he retracted his question. "Ah, never mind. I probably shouldn't of brought him up."

Danny shrugged, then the waitress came. "Want a pie?" Danny asked Scott, "I ordered two because I thought I was hungrier but not so much now." Scott nods and the two eat in relative silence. Danny now realizes that besides the two of them and the employees, the diner is empty. And because the kitchen is hidden behind a wall, they're practically alone. His nerves tense up, not trusting Scott momentarily. But then Scott smiles at him and he relaxes a bit.

This is Scott. The adorable, kind, nice Scott. Who would never do anything unprovoked, right?

Suddenly, Scott leans across and presses his tongue to the corner of Danny's mouth, then closing his mouth around his tongue and pressing his lips to Danny's. "You had a bit of frosting. I think I got it." Scott says. Danny stands, shaken.

"What is wrong with my friends, tonight?" He whispered before standing and walking to the door. He quickly drops a ten on the counter before fleeing the diner.

Outside he bumps into Allison. He quickly says to himself, "This isn't happening." Then repeats it over and over again as he walks away. Allison looks back at him strangely then enters the diner.

* * *

This time, Danny chooses a secluded area to head for, where he is sure no one he knows will visit: the graveyard. Most people in town preferred the bar across the street to dealing with the dead.

Unfortunately, those too young to be allowed into the bar had to find solace elsewhere. Danny found Stiles, sitting at a gravestone, most likely his mother's, pulling grass. At this point, Danny wasn't surprised to find someone he didn't want to see. Especially not like this. Stiles patted the ground next to him when he noticed Danny. In a disgruntled voice, which he made an attempt to clear, he said: "Hey, Danny."

Danny sat next to him, smiling softly. "Is it really that day already?" he looked at the gravestone for a fleeting moment before turning back to Stiles. "Last year flew by. I remember finding you and Scott here last summer." Stiles only nods. "I wish it wasn't the way I met you two. In a cemetery, commemorating a death, like I was." Stiles' head shot up at that. "I remember it was two years since my Grandmother's death, and five years since your mother's. I cried when I realized I was grieving with my mother, when you had no mother to-" Danny stopped himself.

"I'm sorry." he whispered before reaching an arm across and side-hugging Stiles. "Talking probably isn't helping you, is it?" Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, attempting to wiggle out of Danny's embrace. He muttered something incoherent, then returned to pulling grass once Danny's arms released him.

"I-I've tried talking to my dad before, but he's always busy and when I do see him at home he certainly doesn't want his son to ask him about the reason he can't sleep at night, the cold body deep under the ground. He just can't accept that she's gone. And every time I come back here I beg that she will loosen her grip, but sometimes I think he just spirals further into alcohol and depression." Stiles says. His eyes are void and emotionless.

"Stiles, I know-" Danny tries but suddenly, as if he were a ticking time bomb, Stiles explodes on him-

"NO! You don't know what it's like, to lose a mother, and to have your father be absent in grief! You don't know what it feels like, to have to be strong because your own father can't. And then when he turns on you, when he says it's all your fault and _you_ are the reason she is dead, and all you can do is take it, because he'll get better, you always say, he'll understand, someday. But then some day never comes." Stiles says. He stands and walks away, and Danny can't stop him.

* * *

He wanders from headstone to headstone, silently asking them all, _"So whats your story?"_ and sometimes he wonders if he wants to know, yet refrains from thinking about Stiles' mother. Suddenly, Danny crashes into a warm body, unlike the previous two statues he walked into. "Hey, watch it!" a voice says. It sounds familiar.

The warm body turns to reveal that it is Isaac. He is working his way up the ranks and he plays the opponent goalie during practices. If Isaac weren't so nice, Danny might be rude, but since this guy already is going through something terrible, he instead softly sighs and says, "Uh, hey, Isaac. Sorry about that."

"Oh, sorry Danny! Didn't know it was you." Isaac said softly, turning away from Danny. "What are you doing here?"

Danny blushed. "Uh, looking for my grandmother's headstone. I think it was moved when they moved all of the cremations to the back." Danny replied.

Isaac smiled softly at him. "I could help you find her. Patricia Mahealani right?"

Danny blinked. "How do you...?"

Isaac stammered, putting his hands up, "No, no nothing like that. I'm not that creepy. I work for the cemetery. I'm a gravedigger. When I was given a name set to plot I recognized the last name." Danny softly sighed, which Isaac heard.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't think you were a creep or anything I just was wondering. I didn't know you still had your job here after everything with your family." Danny said then quickly attempted to back track, his eyes widening. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Isaac! I shouldn't have- I'm sorry!" But Isaac didn't recognize him anymore, his eyes glossed over. Danny almost reached out to him, but then quickly retracted his hand when he remembered how Isaac reacted to touch. Danny quickly turned towards the forest. It was a good thing he used to jog in this part of the forests in Beacon Hills.

Isaac still hadn't moved, unknowingly being haunted by nightmares he could never prevent, whether Danny had triggered them or not.

* * *

Danny was lost. When the path split, he had gone left. Unknowingly, this was the path that led further into the woods, the path that Danny had never been on before. To be fair, he thought it was the right path. _Things look different when you're a bit distraught, I guess. _Danny thought to himself. He continued walking slowly, Continuously reassuring himself he would be okay. It wasn't until he reached yet another fork in the road that he chuckled to himself. _See what happens when you think too much?_ He thought, berating himself. He looked at both paths carefully this time. He decided on the path that looked more traveled, against Robert Frost's advice (he laughed softly at this).

As he walked, picking up his pace from his previous slump, he suddenly felt a terrible sensation overcome him. It was a terror he usually only got while watching horror movies; the feeling that there was **something** out there. Creeper? Creature? Monster?

Danny shook his head. _Idiot, _he thought, _monsters aren't real._ He pushed the thoughts away and began to jog. It was a slow run at first, but when the feeling returned, the feeling of being watched, he truly began to run, if not sprint. He quickly came to a house, one he didn't recognize. He practically beat down the door.

"Please! There's something out there!" he yelled, near screaming.

As the door opened, a small black _**thing**_ sprang from the woods. It was like a bat, only a **lot** larger. It was almost humanistic too, but ultimately morphed beyond recognizance. Derek Hale stepped from the house then, pushing Danny to the side and practically smacking down the creature. The man's features suddenly twisted into a fierce snarl, releasing his inner beast. He jumped out the door and onto the creature. It screeched, a sound sure to break windows, and flung itself against Derek, throwing him off. It suddenly jumped high and then crashed on Derek's chest, screeching in his face.

Danny, feeling helpless grabbed a baseball bat he found laying on Derek's porch and ran, smashing it over the creature's back. It screamed. Derek muttered, "You idiot." But then clawed at the creature's chest, stabbing it in intricate detail. When Derek found his prize, the heart, he ripped it from the thing's chest and threw it into the woods. Needless to say, the thing was quite dead. Twitchy, but dead.

"How did you-" Danny began, but suddenly found himself being dragged into the older now-human-again Derek's house. He was thrown against the door once it was closed and pinned by the older male.

"You have two options," Derek said slowly, trapping Danny with his eyes, "You can get the hell out of here and pretend you never saw a thing," Danny gulped as he stared into those fierce, bloody-red eyes, "Or you can accept the bite and become like me." Derek said, looking Danny up and down. He gulped again. "So?" Derek questioned.

Danny stuttered. "A-and what exactly are y-you?" He asked, not normally one to stutter. But of course he's never been trapped between a door and a—

Never mind.

Derek laughed. "You seriously don't know?" When Danny shook his head Derek extended his claws in front of Danny and said, "We're werewolves." he opened his jaw and his fangs descended. "And not your petty _Twilight_ kind either."

Danny laughed lightly. "And w-who's 'we'?" he asked, calming down a bit, now that he knew Derek wouldn't eat him or anything like that.

"Well, you can meet them in a little bit. I have a pack meeting today actually." Derek smirked at him, "I think you know most of them..."

* * *

While Danny waited, he sat on Derek's lounge chair on the back porch. Derek leaned against the wall, staring at him. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare, but that was _why _he was uncomfortable. Both were startled from their thoughts as they heard multiple doors slam. Jackson, Lydia and Allison came from one vehicle, Isaac and Boyd and Erica from another, and Scott and Stiles from the last. They all traveled slowly around the sides of the house, afraid to see their alpha.

When they did they were shocked to find him standing next to Danny. They were even more surprised when Derek pulled Danny up and pushed him against the back door, growling softly. "Danny!" Jackson called softly. Derek suddenly turned around and growled much louder. Jackson backed up quickly.

"Why is he here, Derek?" Stiles said, quieter than normal, and he couldn't help if there was a bit of irritation in his voice.

Derek took a glance back at Danny before continuing. "I want you all to give him your opinion of the bite. It's either that or Danny here has to take a trip to the hospital." At that Derek clutched Danny's arm tightly, "Because Danny saw some _creature_ that got him pretty badly." Only then did Danny notice that Derek wasn't threatening him; the creature actually did graze his arm, a nasty gash tearing up a third of his arm.

Some murmurs followed through the group. It was Lydia that spoke up this time. "And why can't he stay human in the pack like us?" she questioned.

Derek cleared his throat and though none would point it out, he blushed a little. "He can't. The wolf won't allow it. He risked his life to me and a debt must be repaid. If he doesn't accept the bite as an offered gift, than it will be seen as rejection." As he said this, he turned to Danny, who was blushing a bit too. He was quite sure he interpreted it a bit incorrect but he didn't ask for clarification before Derek spoke up again. "So I want all of you to talk to him. Except you, Isaac, I have to talk to you."

* * *

A bit deeper in the woods, Derek stood with Isaac. There was a space between them, but it wasn't unfriendly, just their distant nature. "So, Danny explained to me what happened in the cemetery. I'm not angry, but we talked about this Isaac. You can't close yourself off like that!" Derek's voice raised slightly. Isaac flinched.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Isaac said softly. Derek just softly shakes his head.

"I'm not angry Isaac. I know it isn't your fault. You just have to realize that you put yourself — and others — in danger when you do that. And I'm worried. We all are. We want to help you but we don't know how." At this point, the pack — including Danny — walked into the clearing.

Scott spoke up first. "I am a touchy person Isaac. You know that. Every time I'm around you though, I'm afraid something's going to set you off. I don't want you to fear us but how are we supposed to help you when you won't let any of us in?" the others nodded.

Isaac muttered to himself. Only Derek heard him. "Of course we care, Isaac." He replied, "What you went through was worse than a nightmare, it was Hellish, and you clearly didn't deserve it. I know we can't magically cure you, but would you at least let us try to help you?" Derek finished. Scott nodded, walking a little forward. Isaac walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders, Scott bending down a little and wrapping his arms around Isaac's torso.

They all burst into laughter.

* * *

As the pack took a break, all relaxing in the clearing, Derek sat down next to a quiet Danny resting against a tree. "So did you decide?" He asked him softly, not wanting to scare him.

Danny flashed him a small smile, "Actually, I have a question before I decide." Danny replied, turning towards the older male. When Derek nodded he continued. "What did you mean when you said the wolf offered it as a gift, and refusing was rejecting him?" Danny asked softly, not meeting Derek's eyes.

Derek reached his hands forward and clasped one of Danny's between them. "First of all, I want you to remember when I was at Stiles' house and you were there. I was irritated, and maybe a bit embarrassed, to be used as a piece of imagery, but I still noticed you. And you fascinated me the more I learned about you. You were just so... strong, for a human, anyways," he chuckled as Danny smacked him with his other hand. Derek continued, "And then when you helped me, tonight, I felt a change. When a human helps a werewolf, their wolf side changes their human emotions to bond with this human. It makes the wolf want to repay the favor in any way it can. Mine decided that, because I am alpha, the bite is the ultimate and most rewarding gift. And then..." Derek trailed off, blushing slightly. He dropped Danny's hand and turned so he was leaning against a tree.

"Yeah?" Danny pushed, taking up Derek's hands in his own. Derek closed his eyes. "Derek?"

Derek opened his eyes just slightly, then mashed his lips against Danny's. Danny opened his mouth and invited Derek in, coaxing his tongue against Derek's. A growl tore through Derek's throat and pushed through their mouths and into Danny's throat, making him moan. The animalistic kiss didn't last very long though, as Derek pulled back and whispered, "And then I fell for you."

Unfortunately, the growl/moan was loud enough to attract the entire pack's attention. "Aw!" Erica yelled. Isaac and Scott made barfing sounds.

~End~

* * *

Author's Note: Please understand why I left it there! I didn't want to rush the relationship too quickly or drag this on for too long. And sorry if a little Scisaac snuck in the ending there. Total accident. So, here you go! I hope you like it!


End file.
